


Leaving a Pond

by Phillipe363



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Rory Williams, Drama, F/M, Gen, Rory/Amy break up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Rory decides to leave having had enough for being second place to Amy and in a love triangle that neither men want to be a apart of, if anything they thought had ended, or well The Doctor did at least. For Rory goes to leave but one final conversation with Amy is upon them both.
Relationships: Amy Pond & Rory Williams, Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor & Rory Williams, Jack Harkness & Rory Williams, The Doctor & Amy Pond (Doctor Who), The Doctor & Jack Harkness
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Leaving a Pond

**Hello readers**

**I'll keep this simple for been bugging me for a long time now on how Amy's treatment of Rory, her feelings for The Doctor, and how all of it mostly just gets brushed off for laughs.**

**Frankly Rory deserves better.**

* * *

Outside a house in Leadworth

The TARDIS appears out of thin air by a shed while the door opens with Rory walking out followed by Amy. Currently, Amy is crossing her arms looking a mixture of sad and furious.

"You can't leave," Amy says.

"Nope, I already am leaving. Because I deserve better than you Amy, I'm sick of being second best. For a guy who doesn't even want you back like you wish. You tried to shag the Doctor at our wedding or at least offered to with just seeing it as your wedding. Or when The Doctor was changing at the hospital you gave me no respect at all by watching another man naked. Do you even care how humiliating it is?" Rory replies firmly.

"Oh please, you're being ridiculous, and I only tried seducing him once," Amy says scoffing.

Giving a look "So, your telling me your desire to sleep with The Doctor has gone away completely?" Rory asks knowingly.

"No, but it's his fault he sent so many mixed signals. Like taking me away in the middle of the night, only in my nightclothes, I mean what was a girl supposed to think?" Amy replies defensively.

Rolling his eyes "I don't know, how about having told him upfront it was the night before our wedding? Or give me a call to let me know what you were doing or ask me to come along. It's not like I wouldn't distrust you given the Prisoner Zero events. But you didn't care about any of that because you wanted to shag him and could care less when he was refusing you. But that's not surprising there" Rory says bitterly "Even when we were dating you were always sort of embarrassed by me and your job was a kissogram, that should have been my first clue."

Giving a light glare "And what is that supposed to mean that it's not surprising?" Amy inquires.

"How about the fact that you hit me with a shoe once that you had to take the time to remove? Couples who are healthy don't throw or hit each other, that's called abuse. Again, I should have known something back then" Rory says bitterly.

"I'm sorry," Amy says.

"Nope, no it won't work this time Amelia Pond. We are over, I'm moving on with my life" Rory says.

"You know I'm still legally married to you," Amy says.

"Actually, given we ran off with The Doctor the night of our wedding and got back some months later we never did go to the courthouse to fill out our marriage card" Rory replies.

"So, this is it? After I've waited all this time for" Amy begins but gets cut off.

"You waited for me?" Rory fires back angrily "I'm the one who waited during our entire childhood and into teenagers while you thought I was gay. I'm the one who waited with protecting you inside the Pandorica for one thousand eight hundred and ninety-four years. Do not say you waited longer than me because you haven't."

Amy glances off as Rory turns around starting to walk off as Any steps back into the TARDIS letting the door close. Hearing the familiar wheezing and groaning of dematerialization Rory pulls out a phone given to him back by The Doctor with a secure line, and types in a number that is brought up on speed dial.

"Hello, you have reached Captain Jack's private line how may I be of service?" the man on the other end answers.

"There's a mutual friend of ours's who said you could have a job, I'm Rory Williams" he replies.

"Oh yes, Rory, my favorite hot roman. How have you been? I haven't seen you for a good few years" Jack says happily.

"Well I don't miss getting hunted by a hoard of women, their boyfriends, plus alien invaders and a soup cook," Rory says dryly.

"Ouch, indeed, you wound me Mr. roman. So, what brings looking for a job? Got tired of traveling?" Jack inquires getting serious.

"Not exactly, I have seen and done too much to walk away from this life. Walk away from helping people. I got tired of being married to a woman for me being her second-best" Rory says.

"Yeah, I can understand that. You were in a Micky and Rose situation all over again, well kind of. I can use a man of your medical knowledge; especially given I know you've spent time reading various books from the TARDIS library on alien biology" Jack replies.

"Thanks," Rory says, "I'm in Leadworth."

"Sweet, I'll be on my way down. I've actually haven't seen that countryside in a few centuries. Plus, I have a feeling we have a lot to catch up on" Jack says.

"Meet you here" Rory replies before hanging up.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**Until next time**


End file.
